maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman/IronspeedKnight
Conduct Coins |organization = |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 1 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = * * * * * * |bio = Bruce Wayne was the son of the very wealthy and loving Thomas and Martha Wayne. Though because their vast wealth will eventually be the cause of the couple's demise. While walking home from the theater, a mugger approached the Wayne family at gunpoint, demanding for the pearls Bruce's mother was wearing. When his father refused, both he and Martha were shot dead in the streets, all while Bruce Wayne watched with his still innocent eyes. Bruce Wayne swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection, before becoming the Batman. What the Dark Knight lacks in super-human abilities, he more than compensates with his mixture of technology, wealth, determination, and unrivaled all-around skill. }} |name1b = Ninjitsu |stamina1b = 12% |target1b = One Enemy |damage1b = 264 - 350 |hits1b = 2 |hitcrit1b = 95% / 20% |type1b = Unarmed Melee |effects1b = |name1c = Bak Mei |stamina1c = 12% |target1c = One Enemy |damage1c = 264 - 350 |hits1c = 3 |hitcrit1c = 95% / 20% |type1c = Unarmed Melee |effects1c = |name1d = Muay Thai |stamina1d = 12% |target1d = One Enemy |damage1d = 264 - 350 |hits1d = 3 |hitcrit1d = 95% / 20% |type1d = Unarmed Melee |effects1d = |name1e = Vovinam |stamina1e = 12% |target1e = One Enemy |damage1e = 264 - 350 |hits1e = 3 |hitcrit1e = 95% / 20% |type1e = Unarmed Melee |effects1e = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 5 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 5 = 5 |name2a = Explosive Gel |stamina2a = 12% |target2a = One Enemy |damage2a = 302 - 431 |hits2a = 1 |hitcrit2a = 95% / 20% |type2a = Explosive Ranged |effects2a = |name2b = Thermate Grenade |stamina2b = 14% |target2b = One Enemy |damage2b = 302 - 431 |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 100% / 20% |type2b = Fire Tech Ranged |effects2b = |name2c = Cryo Capsules |stamina2c = 14% |target2c = One Enemy |damage2c = 302 - 431 |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 95% / 20% |type2c = Ice Tech Ranged |effects2c = |name2d = Bat Lasso |stamina2d = 14% |target2d = One Enemy |damage2d = 302 - 431 |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 95% / 20% |type2d = Electric Ranged |effects2d = |name2e = High Frequency Sonic Grenade |stamina2e = 14% |target2e = One Enemy |damage2e = 352 - 542 |hits2e = 1 |hitcrit2e = 95% / 20% |type2e = Sonic Tech Ranged |effects2e = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 5 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 5 = 5 |name3a = Creatures of the Night |stamina3a = 25% |target3a = All Enemies |damage3a = 150 - 210 |cooldown3a = 2 Rounds |hits3a = 4 |hitcrit3a = 95% / 20% |type3a = Summon Sonic Tech |effects3a = 60% chance |name3b = Batarang |stamina3b = 14% |target3b = One Enemy |damage3b = 182 - 231 |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 95% / 20% |type3b = Ranged |effects3b = |name3c = Bat-Grapple Takedown |stamina3c = 14% |target3c = One Enemy |damage3c = 321 - 410 |hits3c = 1 |hitcrit3c = 95% / 20% |type3c = Unarmed Melee |effects3c = |name3d = First-Aid Kit |stamina3d = 16% |target3d = One Ally |damage3d = n/a |cooldown3d = 2 Rounds |hits3d = n/a |hitcrit3d = n/a |type3d = Heal Buff |effects3d = |name3e = Bat-Tracer |stamina3e = 17% |target3e = One Enemy |damage3e = n/a |cooldown3e = n/a |hits3e = n/a |hitcrit3e = n/a |type3e = Tech Debuff |effects3e = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 5 |Level 9 Tab Name 9 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 9 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 9 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 9 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 9 = 5 |name4a = Cowardly Lot |stamina4a = 15% |target4a = One Enemy |damage4a = 452 - 642 |hits4a = 4 |hitcrit4a = 95% / 20% |type4a = Unarmed Melee |effects4a = |name4b = EMP Batarang |stamina4b = 14% |target4b = One Enemy |damage4b = 294 - 431 |hits4b = 1 |hitcrit4b = 95% / 20% |type4b = Tech Ranged |effects4b = |name4c = Bola |stamina4c = 17% |target4c = One Enemy |damage4c = 145 - 221 |hits4c = 1 |hitcrit4c = 95% / 20% |type4c = Ranged |effects4c = |name4d = Taser |stamina4d = 17% |target4d = One Enemy |damage4d = 193 - 251 |hits4d = 1 |hitcrit4d = 95% / 20% |type4d = Electric Melee |effects4d = |name4e = Kryponite Ring |stamina4e = 12% |target4e = Self |cooldown4e = 4 Rounds |damage4e = n/a |hits4e = n/a |hitcrit4e = n/a |type4e = Buff |effects4e = }} Category:Infiltrators Category:Heroes Category:DC Comics Category:Non-Marvel Category:DC: Justice League Legion